Not who they think
by Jade-Mexx
Summary: AU - TIVA - JIBBS Tony and Ziva's lifes are turned in side out and up side down when their 'Parents' send them away ..
1. Chapter 1

Ziva David was bored. And uncomfortable. And hungry. And sat is a cupboard.

"Ziva Ziva I swear if you are in that cupboard again not only I will kill you Charmaine Will you up" A voice echoed thou the Flat

"I believe it is pronounced Gut you Out Raff" Ziva called out

"Ah so you are in here" Raff opened the oak cupboard doors to revile a 16 year old tired Ziva David

"What do you want_ RAFF _ can a girl get some privacy "Ziva spat out, she loved Raff like a brother but she needed space

"Your Father wishes to speak to you regarding a certain family member of yours" Raff said picking her up out of the cupboard.

"Ok... is it Ima or Ari or please say its not tali" Ziva questioned getting into the black car grabbing the Car keys

"I can't tell you and you can't drive this is England you can't learn to drive till 17" He mocked Grabbing the keys . he had drove with Ziva once and once was enough

"Uh" she huffed dragging herself to the passenger's side.

_**Long island **_

"BOY"

"What do you want FATHER" a Irated Tony DiNozzo shouted down

"You are going to live with your father I can't have you around anymore especially as you're not my real child "he scoffed

"WAIT WHAT! IM NOT YOUR SON" Tony shouted

"Nope now you leave in 2 hours pack you things"

"Why now?" tony enquired

"I cant have you ruining my chances with the girls and it costs to raise a child"

Tony stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around, none of it was real nothing in the last 16 years of his life...


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day, the day that Jennifer Shepard got the girl back she didn't know she had.

It was 2 weeks ago she found out, just a normal day, or as normal as you get being the Director of NCIS.

Flash back...

"Director Shepard, Director David of Mossad is on a line for you" Jennys PA called through

"Ok put him through" Jenny Called back this was strange they had no business with Israel at the moment

"Jenny" a deeply accented Israeli Man breathed

"Eli what can I do for you" Jenny snapped she wanted to get this conversation over with

"Ziva David, your daughter, she is getting restless she will be shipped to you in 2 weeks" Eli bluntly said

"Ziva... she's dead she was never alive she dead before I even got to see her WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES ALIVE! "Jenny shouted

"I took her after she was born she is Mossad use her well Jenny" Eli said then hung up

NOW

It was 10 minutes after her plane landed when Ziva emerged from the mix of the crowds of people

"Hello im Jenny" Jenny smiled at her

Ziva nodded, she didn't know what to think over the last two weeks her whole life had been turned upside down, first pulled from an op in England and back to tel Aviv then to Paris and then to live in America with her mother she didn't know she had and her family, a sister and a step dad, all she could do was nod without wanted to kill someone.

"Ok then we should get going, Gibbs and Abby are at NCIS waiting for us" Jenny smiled, she wanted to get the girl to talk but she didn't want to pry.

NCIS

The orange walls felt like they were slowly closing in on Ziva she had been here for 10 minutes and all she wanted was to go home to tali and Ari.

"Ziva Ziva are you listening to me" Abby called Ziva had been engulfed in Abby's hugs as soon as she walked in the door.

Ziva snapped her head round as looked at her.

"I said did you want to go see Ella, she's the forensic Scientist" Abby said

Ziva nodded in agreement and then started their tour.

* * *

TONY... somewhere (over the rainbow) in DC

The last few week were Hell. That was to say it nicely.

After he found out that his father wasn't his father but then to find out that his real father was dead and now he was up for adoption, he was 16 for Christ sake he could look after himself.

* * *

a/n writing this at midnight.. could be a lucky sign ooohh

any way the TIVA starts next chapter .. and timmy will be involved .. maybe.. who nows.. not even me... maybe i do ..ok sorry im tired i ramble ..

Review and i will send you a cookie.. a chocolate chip one .. or maybe a white chocolate chip one .. or a smarties one ..ok anyway.. J


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry bout the wait on holiday : )x

TONY -  
Two week ago ..  
Tony had just been adpoted by the McGee family Everything he didnt want he wanted to be free but hey he had to make the bast out of everything right..

Now ..  
"TONY GET UP WE LEAVE IN 30 "Tim McGee shouted to his new brother they had adopted him 2 weeks ago and now it was his first day at school  
"ok im coming" tony said trying to find his clothes and 30 min later they were out the door.

ZIVA

It had been two weeks since Ziva had arrvied in DC. And today she was starting school with abby.  
"Zi are you ready to go?" abby shouted up the stairs, they two girls had become best friends over the last two weeks.  
Ziva Materilzied Next to abby and nodded  
"how do you do that?" Abby said shaking her head " now timmy and his new brother Tony i think his name was , anyways he will be taking us to school , Washington High you will be a Junior along with timmy and his brother, i am a freshman." abby explained looking through the window."and here they are, BYE MOM"  
"Bye miss gibbs" Ziva quietly said she still hadnt warmed up to anyone apart from Abby  
"Bye girls remember to Go striaght to NCIS after school" Jenny shouted through, she loved having Ziva here and it was good for abby too , but Ziva still hadnt let her gard down and she didnt know what to do.

IN THE CAR..  
Abby greated Tim with a quick kiss and then went to introductions.  
"Hey timmy this is my SIster Ziva David" Abby said smiling  
"Tim McGee" Tim said smiling through in the mirrors "that is my brother Tony DiNozzo Jr"  
"Hi timmy has told me so much about you its so nice to finally meet you" abby said smiling  
"i cant say the same about you miss Gibbs" Tony Smiled "and Hello to you Miss Da-veeed"  
"Hi" Ziva said back she didnt know what to think about this tony Character  
"well where here" Tim said parking the car "do you guys need us to take you to reception"  
"nah we'll be ok thank anyways tim" Tony said putting his charm on " come on Ziva i will show you there too"

IN SCHOOL

"do yo even know where your going" Ziva asked  
"nopee" he replyed popping his P  
Finally they found out where they were ment to be  
"well thank you tony i will see you around" Ziva muttered walking to her new homeroom  
10 mins later Tony Walked in to the same homeroom  
"sooner than you think"he muttered back at her

A/N sooo next chapter should be up later this week like Sunday or Something like that . x

REVIEW! or whatever x :)


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went uneventfully and at 2:30 Ziva found her self sitting in the bck of Tims car with Tony.

"Sooo Zeeee-vaaahh how was your first day" Tony Asked

"It was good what about yours" Ziva asked to be polite all she really wanted was to curl up in bed and cry herself to sleep.

"Well It was amazing, I managed to get 2 dates for the weekend" toyn said proudly

"How nice" Ziva muttered wishing Abby would hurry up.

At that moment Abby Slid in the the front seat and went to Kiss tim.

"Hey guys" She said between kisses from Tim

"Hi abby" Ziva and tony said at the same time

Abby Laughed

"What" Ziva asked

"You too you look so good together and you don't even know it." Abby replyed

Ziva or tony didn't Answer.

"Abby where are we going" Tim asked , he needed to get them dropped of he couldn't handel the sexual Tension anymore.

"NCIS" Abby cheerly popped

"Whats NCIS" tony asked Still looking at Ziva

"Navel Crimnial Investagative service" Abby Said imdetly

"Yeah" Ziva Muttered still looking at tony

"OK GUYS were here" Tim shouted

"thanks tim" Ziva said being dragged out of the Car by Abby

At ncis

Ziva and Abby found the Bullpen Empty.

"Oh I wonder where they are" Abby Said looking around "do you want to go see mom?"

Ziva nodded She didn't like The place it reminded her of Mossad.

They were about to make there way up the stairs when..

* * *

To be continued … haha

Preview of next time..

"_why Tony why would they do that to her" _

_Then the shots finally stopped.._

Review.. ! and you will get cookies xx

Probs put it up friday.. maybe or when i get back from holiday xx idk x


End file.
